


Hintayin na lang ang hanging tangayin ang salita

by hotaryu



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotaryu/pseuds/hotaryu
Summary: Jovefa's first kiss.
Relationships: Joven Hernando/Josefa Pecado (Lunasona), Joven Hernando/Lunasona, Joven Hernando/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hintayin na lang ang hanging tangayin ang salita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salamangkera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamangkera/gifts).



It had been a busy day, that day when everything changed on the beach. The sky had turned orange, with violet flecks. It was windy, too, so windy that Sef decided to take her scarf with her.

She and Joven walked to the beach. 

“Hindi ba masyadong madilim?” she asked, as he took out his digital camera. Longer, tapered fingers played with the long cord attached to the old DSLR. But then, Joven would know how to handle it. 

She adjusted the scarf. 

“I can take care of it.”

“Manual mode?” she asked, and he raised a brow. But then he nodded. He looked away. It wasn’t the first time he did that. But he didn’t do that usually when they were together. He’d been doing it for a while.

And it had gnawed on her, ate at the back of her head, whispering in her ear, all these kinds of assumptions, scenarios -

She wished she could put them to sleep.

Joven adjusted, definitely going for Manual mode. 

She’d heard all kinds of things. It was a small world, after all. There was that fling with Goyo, or that relationship with Vince, that Joven had gotten in an altercation with Dels and Joven’s siblings had stepped in about that. It was messy. 

Dels was a close friend, and so were the twins. But you never knew sometimes, when the lights were down and the cameras had stopped clicking. 

All the mess had happened, of course, while Sef had been on her trip to Palawan for work. She made more money modelling, rather than making art and it frustrated her.

Questions hung between her and Joven. The tension was biting at the back of her neck again. It’d been like this since Palawan. It didn’t help things.

Joven tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Ano yun?”

Her skin prickled. Shit.

“Ah, mas maganda if you tuck behind your ears,” Joven replied. He bent down, to help adjust her scarf. 

“Ako na.” Sef laughed. 

He nodded, and stepped away. 

The clicks were fast, as she stood for him. Moved for him, her straightened hair billowing with the Baler wind, her feet bare and one with the sand. 

“Ipopost mo ba sa Instagram?” she asked, when it was done. He sat with her on the sand, fiddling with the camera on his large hand. 

He shrugged. He handed her the camera.

When she checked the shots, she was shocked. There was something different about this one. This set. It was more than just how it was just her, just Sef, without all the glamor and the paint and the pieces and the fancyass makeup. 

The set was personal. More personal than what she was used to. A medium shot down to her torso, her smile candid. 

A candid shot of her looking over the mountains behind his shoulder. One that was slightly blurry, because she was laughing, showing her crooked smile. 

She blushed. This was making it worst. 

“I don’t consider this work, you know.” Joven laughed. 

“Then ano to?” 

The waves scuttled to the shore, filling the empty air with its noise. A seagull shrieked at the sky. The wind blew. 

Sef buried her foot in the sand. 

“What do you mean, ano to?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Joven!” She yowled and he stared. “You’ve been acting weird around me since nakauwi ako from Palawan. Wala akong sinabi nang me rumors tungkol sa iyo at ke Sungit…”

She swallowed.

“Joven, I like you!”

“What kind of like?”

“Like, like more than a friend.” She blinked. She stood up. Wrapped herself around her scarf. So much for Baler, huh?

“Hindi yan ‘like’, Sef.” Joven rubbed the back of his neck. “Ang tawag diyan ay… pagmamahal.”

“Makata ka talaga.” 

Joven moved closer to her. 

“Alam mo, Josefa, simple lang ang sagot sa tanong mo.” He chuckled, a little too nervous. She blinked.

So he was nervous, too, huh?

“E di sagutin mo. Makata ka naman, ah.” 

He inched closer. Rested his head on her shoulder. She smelled the salty waves on him, and musky aftershave. Axe? He no longer smelled like bubble gum and cherries, or of the sweet summer that they had met in, when they were in college and baby tibaks. 

“Ayaw mo bang ipakita ko na lang sa iyo?” he asked, voice quiet and pensive. 

She nodded, and he moved closer.

Their lips met. The moment they did, she no longer cared, head empty, just the sudden rush and excitement at the implications of this. She kissed him back, rushing to meet his enthusiasm for this. She pulled him closer. 

The rumors and everything else suddenly were forgotten. There was just only him and her Joven. 

He pulled back, his cheeks flushed.

“Ikaw ang aking mundo. Mahal kita.” 

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
